worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-11B/C Thunderbolt
Background (as per Macross Mecha Manual) In the early 2020's, the U.N. Government found itself requiring a new type of variable fighter with a combat profile much different from that of the current VF-5000 fighter. In 2022, development began on the VF-11 Thunderbolt, a design descended directly from the original VF-1 Valkyrie (though the two Battroid mode silhouettes are similar, the structures vary greatly). After the VF-1, few variable fighter airframes were multi-environment and were limited operating either in the air or in space. The VF-11 Thunderbolt broke from the norm and was a legitimate multipurpose successor to the VF-1. The program proceded on schedule and the VF-11's first flight was made in 2028. Early in the development process, then Captain Milia Jenius of the Eagle Nest Aerial Tactics Center became one of many vocal advocates for the inclusion of the forward canard wing on the VF-11, a design choice which caused heated debate. While the canard wing enhanced the VF-11's maneuverability considerably in an atmosphere, the increased air resistance also limited the fighter's maximum speed. Fortunately, Captain Jenius piloted the No. 2 VFX-11 prototype (fitted with a canard, unlike the No. 1 prototype) in an operation to rescue a U.N. chief advisor. The flight data collected during this operation convinced the U.N.G. to adopt the VF-11 with the canard wing implemented. In December 2030 mass production of the VF-11 began and the Thunderbolt officially replaced the VF-4 Lightning III as the main variable fighter of the U.N. Spacy. The VF-11 was deployed on long-distance immigration ships, colonized planets and deep outer space forces where it served well as a variable fighter with emphasis on speed, maneuverability and economy of design. The Thunderbolt excelled in all respects such as firepower, maneuverability and maintainability while showing high comprehensive performance for a general purpose machine both inside and outside of atmosphere. The VF-4 Lightning III and the VF-5 emphasized deployment in outer space and the VF-5000 Star Mirage focused on atmospheric performance. By contrast, one of the factors which granted the VF-11 high-deployment status was the Thunderbolt's multipurpose design and high level of comprehensive performance in any operational environment (similar to the superior flexibility of the VF-1 Valkyrie). Utilizing a 30 mm gun pod as it's primary weapon, the VF-11's had as much destructive power against modern enemy mecha in a much smaller caliber than the VF-1's 55 mm cannon. The smaller shell size also granted the VF-11 a much greater ammunition payload and the gun pod design included extra magazines for reloading in battle. An emphasis on close-range combat capability in Battroid mode was also featured by way of an anti-mecha bayonet. In addition to the anti-aircraft pulse laser, the VF-11 included the first hard defense feature in the form of an anti-projectile shield for GERWALK and battroid modes that dramatically improved resilience. The success of the anti-projectile shield prompted implementation in future variable fighters. The success of the VF-11 also saw the development of a modern Super Part system (which gave the Thunderbolt missiles in space) and the APS-11 Protect Armor system for special operations. The VF-11 Thunderbolt served with distinction for over a decade and operated as the main variable fighter of the U.N. Spacy all throughout the 2030's. Eventually, the VF-11's lack of missile weaponry and aging design prompted new priorities for the U.N.G. military. In 2040 the VF-11 was scheduled to be replaced pending the winning design of the Super Nova AVF project, a competition between the YF-19 and YF-21 variable fighters in development since the mid-2030's. In 2041 the formal decision was made to adopt VF-19 as the next generation of main variable fighters but while the VF-11 would be slowly replaced, the Thunderbolt continued operational deployment in many fleets well into the 2040s. As the main variable fighter of the U.N. Spacy in 2038, numerous VF-11C Thunderbolts are stationed aboard the 37th long-distance colonization fleet as it is lead by the 7th New Macross class battleship. This version of the Thunderbolt variable fighter features enhanced navigational electronic equipment (this upgrade was eventually installed in all VF-11 fighters from 2040 onward, starting with the first squadron). In 2045 the VF-11C squadrons are deployed in combat regularly since the outbreak of hostilities against the Varauta. Originally the VF-11C benefited from improved safety features which jettisoned the entire cockpit section of the craft in the event of the variable fighter's destruction. However, this feature has not improved pilot safety in combat against the Varauta and many ejected pilots find themselves subjected to the Spiritia draining weaponry of Varauta mecha. Nonetheless, the VF-11C remains the backbone of the UNS forces for deep space colonization fleets. With hulls painted in bright blue-white, the VF-11C variable fighters of the Macross 7 fleet serve with distinction under command of Captain Maximilian Jenius. Model Type - VF-11B/C Class - Variable Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 425 Arms - 175 Hands - 75 Legs - 250 Feet - 125 Wings - 200 Head - 150 Gunpod - 120 Ballistic Shield - 250 AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 144kph Leaping - 30m thruster assisted Flying Battroid - 480kph at all altitudes, Mach 16.4 in space Flying Gerwalk - Mach 1.1 at all altitudes, Mach 16.4 in space Flying Fighter - Mach Mach 1.9 at sea level, Mach 3.5 at 10km, Mach 8.2 at 30km, Mach 16.4 in space Range - unlimited in Atmospehere, 4000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Battroid - 12.92m, Gerwalk - 6.89m, Fighter - 3.49m Length - Battroid - 3.49m, Gerwalk - 8.92m, Fighter - 15.51m Width - Battroid - 5.45m, Gerwalk - 11.2m, Fighter - 11.2m Weight - 9 tons empty, 14 tons operational PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - two Shinsei Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2025G thermonuclear reaction turbine engines Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Head Laser (useable in all modes but in a fixed rear arc) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6 per blast. 1d6x10+10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10 per long burst, 4d6x10+30 per full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - can only fire bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Note - laser is the equivalent of a 25mm autocannon Weapon Type - 30mm Gun Pod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 1d4x10 per round. 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - Gatling gun bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 150 armour piercing rounds per clip on the B model. 200 armour piercing rounds per clip on the C model. Typically 2 extra clips are carried.. Use armour piercing rules Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Anti-armour bayonet (Not present on the C model's gunpod) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee Damage - 3d6 + punch damage, armour piercing. Use armour piercing rules. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Wing Hardpoints (4, 2 per wing): This allows the VF-1 to carry various missile payloads and to act a multi-purpose craft. Purpose: Assault Mega-Damage: Varies with individual missile type. See missile descriptions elsewhere. Payload: 3 Heavy HE Air to Air (4d4x10md Range - 50km) or Air to Surface (5d6x10md Range - 135km) missiles OR 1 micro missile Launcher (2nd generation micromissiles, used in space, damage – 2d4x10 md, Range 8km, Rate of Fire – 1-5 per volley, Payload – 10 or 15) OR 1 Heavy Reaction Missle (inner Hardpoint) or 2 Heavy Reaction Missiles (outer hardpoints) doing 2d6x1000 md to a blast radius of 500ft, range 300 km. Typically a VF-1 carries 12 HE Air to Air/Air to Surface Missiles. Used heavy Nuclear Warhead damages for the Reaction missiles Rate of Fire: 1-4 per volley Weapon Type - Internal weapon bay (1 per leg) Primary Purpose - anti-ship/anti-mecha Range - 400km Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 mini cruise missile per launcher. Can be fired in tandem Payload - 1 missile per launcher. Missile types that can be carried are: Heavy HE, Plasma, Heavy Plasma, Light Reaction (use medium nuclear for damage) or Medium Reaction (use heavy nuclear for damage) (see missile table under cruise missile/ballistic missile warheads) Bonuses - +2 strike Note - When using fast packs these bays cannot be used. 'Bonuses and Penalties ' Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +20% to all piloting rolls Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sdc Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 'Systems of Note ' Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space) the unit does needs it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Active Stealth Capability - When active the system renders the unit completely invisisble to radar beyond 5km away. Any closer and the unit will be detected by most forms of Radar. However if the unit takes more than 50% damage in one attack there is a 65% the system will fail. Passive Stealth Capability - The unit was designed with some stealthiness in mind. Thus all opponents are at a -10% to any sensor skill rolls. Radar - Range 425km, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-11. Range - 425km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 800 miles (1280km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting Computer System - Range: 425km and can target up to 36 targets at once, +2 to strike in ranged combat Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 300 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. 'References Used ' Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Fantasy and Animation HQ Steelfalcon.com Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide